cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Ozera
Catherine is the third child of the Ozera family. She grew up as a happy and energetic child who quickly learned to speak and never stopped talking to her older siblings and parents. Cathy always spoke her mind even in her youngest years. She never hid anything from anyone, and if she had something to tell someone, she did. When Catherine grew up, she started teasing her older brother and never stopped annoying him with questions about his feelings for Jane, which she had noticed. Catherine's relationship with Elizabeth was different. They were very close and Catherine never teased her about anything. In fact, she even asked Lizzy for advice very often. As for her younger sister - Dorothy - Catherine liked playing with her when Dottie was little but after she started going out of the castle more and more often, Catherine decided it was boring for her to go after her sister, and decided to not spend so much time with her. In the meantime, Cathy was studying many subjects but easily learned them thanks to her special power Perfection. The girl had no problem learning how to ride a horse,too, despite her fear of large animals. Catherine has a fear of almost everything. Sometimes even boys. She trusts only her family members and not anyone else. Cathy doesn't even go to the woods without someone with her because she thinks some bad men could snatch her and kill her. Catherine tries to be friends with everybody in the castle. She spends much time with her cousins when they are around, and when they are not, she turns to Jane for company. With time, Catherine starts thinking she's going to grow old without a husband. She complains to Dorothy, and she gives her the idea to seek Juliette Dylon for help. The voodoo queen gives her a charmed doll which controlls the perfect man for the princess - Tristan De Barbarak. The man shows up at the Dylon's house and Catherine immediately likes him. He looks like her father, loves her unconditionally and is very kind which makes him perfect for Cathy. She uses the doll to call for him whenever she feels like it. Catherine never lets him touch her but likes it when he pays her attention which is all the time. However, her family doesn't like Tristan and soon Dominic destroys the doll. The princess is crushed but not for long. One day, Nicholas Tortorella comes to the castle and Catherine is very surprised to see a prince who is also a wizard. She likes that he's always joking around and laughing, and so she doesn't mind his company. However, she also likes his dog Caspar and wants it for herself. After some convincing, the princess gets what she wants and so she starts taking care of the puppy and introduces him to Elizabeth's dog Fievel. Nico leaves the castle but comes back often to visit his puppy and the princess. Catherine starts falling for him even more when the two share her bed with Caspar between them just like real parents. The prince also spoils her and is the only one who never leaves her so she offers him to stay in the castle for more than a day or two. Princess Catherine also shows her naughty side to him. When she first gets drunk, she starts kissing and teasing him but later finds out what she actually does to him. However, she keeps on doing it until Nico does the same to her. Her morals are left behind and Catherine loses her virginity with the prince before their wedding. Nico proposes to Catherine in late August and she says yes. Their wedding is said to take place also in August (the year after) because the princess likes summer. Catherine loves her family dearly but most of all she's very attached to her sisters. Elizabeth Ozera is her best friend and the two are inseparable. Dorothy, on the other side, is the sister who doesn't get along with anyone. Catherine tries to be friends with her until Dorothy shows her she doesn't want to have anything to do with the Ozera family. Catherine loses her mind and starts saying to everyone that Dorothy is not from their family and she wants to kill them all. No one believes the princess but one day she and Dorothy have a fight and Catherine uses black magic against her sister whilst the other does the same. Cathy despises Dottie so much that she's happy the youngest sister leaves the palace not long after. However, with Nico around she stops thinking about the dark princess, and when she goes to Italy with him, she forgets all about Dorothy and her desire to kill the Ozeras. She often visits Elizabeth and her son Donovan even though his future self once killed her beloved Nico. The princess loves her sister and is eager to help her with the little one because he is, after all, her nephew. She takes them both to Italy with her for a quiet walk or picnic in one of the parks. She also likes buying toys for her niece Felicity Ozera. When her powers came back stronger than ever, the future queen was also able to transform into a perfect supernatural creature. She used this new ability to entertain Felicity by being a small and cute fairy who (like Fae once) let out glitter everywhere and the little princess played with it. On August the 9th, Catherine and Nico's wedding took place in Italy. It was a royal wedding and all their friends and family were there. On the 12th, Catherine was crowned and announced queen. Two months later, Cat-Cat got pregnant and made her husband and family very happy. Category:Characters